Die For Me: Matt
by xXEmmetteXx
Summary: Mello's terrorizing Whammy's.He's making girls wear uniforms, guys wear suits,and he only has eyes for Near and Matt.No one's safe,not even Matt.Rated T for violence and cursing. Might move up to M.Also,if you don't like it,noflame please.They hurt.
1. Chapter One: Pain

**WARNING: Angsty and depressing. My mood on 1-11-2011. So this'll most likely end up as a oneshot. I dunno. Depends on what you guys think. NOT. HUMOROUS. Contains an OC for me and maybe one for some random person, because my creativity is DEAD at the moment.**

**There. I said it.**

**Matti-kinz.**

He never screamed as he was attacked again and again. He never gave any hint as to what he was feeling. Mello just wouldn't get it. He never would, because Mello never understood anything. He always got what he wanted. Near didn't. And she was powerless to stop Mello. Near turned to her, not out of love, but out of need to be loved. And she pitied the small child. Angie looked at Near.

"You need to stop Mello." She whispered. Talking was forbidden. Near put a finger to his lips.

Angie shook her head.

"L is coming soon. And you know what that means."

Near nodded slightly, putting his finger back to his lips, trying to get Angie to stop talking. Mello was coming towards them, anger coming off of him in waves. He lifted Angie up by her collar.

"What did I tell you about talking?"

Angie's voice was robotic as she said,

"Let's play some tetris mother fucker."

Mello's hand came across her face, hard. She didn't move, didn't even flinch, as a red mark appeared on her face. Mello's face was red with anger.

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT TALKING, BITCH?"

"You forbade talking, sir."

"Exactly." Mello slapped her again. "Apologise."

"My apologies, sir."

Mello dropped her. She glared at him and ran out of the room. She went to find Matt.

"Matt!" She exclaimed, running into the gamer's room.

"Angie, what's- WHAT did Mello do to your face?"

"He slapped me! Not the point! He needs to be stopped! You should hear what Near tells me he does. It's not okay! It has to end!" She was trembling with fear and anger.

"Calm down, Ang. The point right now is did he do anything else? Where is Near?"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING?" Mello bellowed.

Angie bowed.

"Gomenasai!" She breathed before running out of the room to find Near.

"What was that about, Matty?"

"Nothing, Mells. It wasn't about anything."

"EVANGELINE! GET BACK HERE!"

Angie ran back into the room and bowed.

"You called?"

"Why were you talking to Matt?" Mello seethed, yanking her up by her arm, throwing her onto the floor.

"I was just asking a question about the maths homework."

"Matty? Is this true?"

"Yes."

"No, it's not." A voice sneered from the hallway.

Mello took Matt's cigarette out of his hand and pressed it against Angie's cheek. She cried out in pain. Mello twisted it between his fingers until it was unbearable.

"I hate liars, Matty. And you know that. You too, Evangeline." Mello said, kicking the girl who was already on the floor.

Matt moved to get up.

"Do not move, Matty."

Matt sat back down.

"ANGIE!" Near yelled, rushing into the room and kicking Mello off of Angie.

"Near, you dumba-"

Angie threw a spinning hookkick**(A/N: She'd gotten up)** and hit Mello in the stomach.

"Stupid little bitch!" He yelled, kicking her in the face, and throwing her across the room.

She slumped down to the floor, blood streaming from her mouth and the back of her head. Near kicked Mello where the sun doesn't shine and ran over to Angie. Picking her up, he ran out of the room and layed her on her bed.

"Angie, come on, please wake up!"

"Is something wrong, Near?" A familiar voice asked from the doorway.

L was at Whammy's.

"Nothing's wrong, sir. Angie just had a nasty fall."

"I can see that. But that much blood? She can't be conscious…"

"She'll be fine. She's had worse."

"L! Matty, look! It's L!" Mello squealed.

"I can see that, Mells."

Mello pouted.

"You can pay attention to me, Matty. Please forgive me!"

Matt was covered in blood, which was flowing from multiple cuts and gashes on his body. One cut was obscuring his eye, his goggles long gone from the redhead's face.

"Whatever. I'm going to lunch. Catch ya later, Mells."

Matt walked away. Angie's eyes opened and she looked around.

"Wha's going bon?"

"Angie! Thank goodness!" L said.

Angie's eyes opened wide.

"BNear, why bon't we go to blunch?"

"Okay… Can you walk?"

"Boes it madder?"

"Nah."

Near supported Angie and they went to lunch.

"What was that all about?" L asked Mello.

"I dunno. Angie's always falling. Sometimes, I just can't catch her in time and she hits her head."

"She had a cigarette burn on her arm."

"Dunno, maybe her roommate smokes."

"Linda? I doubt it."

"Maybe she smokes and burned herself."

"I don't think so."

"Why don't we go to lunch?"

"Why are you covered in blood, Mihael?"

"Matt had a nasty fall, and I was just helping him. C'mon, let's go to lunch?"

"All right."

But things weren't all right. And L knew that they weren't.

**I told you, it's not a happy fic. I might do more. I dunno. Depends on if I can do more. Angie's my character, FYI. Just thought I'd let you know. OH and if you look at my DeviantArt, you should be able to see Angie in her "uniform". Mello makes them wear the stupidest things…**

**Mello: Piss off, Matti-kinz. Just review. Or I'm coming through your computer to eat your soul.**

**Matti-kinz: Threatening the viewers? NOT. COOL. **slaps Mello****

**Mello: Just review.**


	2. Chapter 2: Torture

**I'd intended to leave this as a oneshot… But then someone told me to update soon… So I decided, "Yeah sure, why not?" So thanks, Fairydust!**

**Also, I'm adding an OC. Enjoy. OH and by the way, unless it's ", they're mouthing words. Cuz it's a bit more like one of these ' than it is ".**

**Matti-kinz.**

**Evanie's POV.**

Angie and Near walked into the cafeteria, which was so silent, you could hear a pin drop. I looked at the doors and saw Matt enter, followed by Mello and L. My eyes locked with Near's as he sat down.

'What happened?' I mouthed.

'I'll tell you later.' Near mouthed back.

Angie sat down, massaging her nose.

'You okay? You're nose looks broken.'

Angie shook her head, got up, went to the infirmary. Matt sat at our table.

'What happened to Angie?'

"Mello." Matt murmured in my ear.

'Matt! You know we aren't supposed to talk!'

'Yeah, yeah, yeah.' Matt mouthed back at Near.

'You two are like two year olds-OW!' I mouthed, rubbing the small of my back when Mello kicked it.

I stood up.

"What was that for?" I yelled at him.

"SHUT UP!" He yelled back.

"I'm not going to! You've got no right to do something so..so jerkface-y! YOU IMBROGLIONE! Bastardo!" (You con! Bastard!)

L looked taken aback at my language.

"Mello, what is this about?"

"Je n'ai says pas." (I do not know).

"Obviously, something has happened."

"It's nothing for you to be concerned about, L." I said, worry clouding my eyes when Angie didn't come through the double doors.

L sat back down.

"Why do you care what happened to Angie?"

"Why do you do such awful things?" I countered.

"Because, I want power. And you people just give it to me."

I walked up to him and slapped him across the face.

"It's about time someone beat you down to size." I snapped.

L got up and left the cafeteria. Mello kicked me over and straddled my waist.

"It's about time you were made an example of." He sneered in my ear, shoving his fist against my nose.

I heard an audible cracking sound. He got up and walked out of the cafeteria.

"Evanie! Are you okay?" Matt said, running over to me.

I could only shake my head.

"I think her nose's broken." A voice said, helping me get up.

"Who're you?" Matt pulled me into a protective hug, careful of my face.

"I'm Light Yagami. I came here with L?"

I shrugged, freeing myself from Matt's iron grip. Rather, attempting to.

"I think we should get her to a doctor."

Matt carried me to the infirmary.

"Matt, what happened to her?" Angie said, running over to him.

"Mello happened. Broke her nose."

The nurse came in and took me from Matt. She put my nose in this brace thing. She told me that I needed to be more careful.

"It's Mello's fault!" I said, through the stupid brace thing.

"I know, I know. Angie told me about her nose. Mello broke it too."

"I am going to whoop his ass." I was scathing.

"I hope you escape with no injuries."

I walked out of the infirm, Matt and Angie tailing me.

"MELLO!" I yelled as loud as I could.

"You called?" He said smoothely.

I punched his jaw as hard as I could. He flew backwards into a wall, sliding down. I picked him up by the collar.

"You broke mine and Angie's noses."

"So? You can still talk, and Angie's fine."

I kneed him where the sun don't shine. _Idiota(idiot)._

"That hurt, shrimp!"

I put my fist against his ribcage in a series of punches. I heard several audible cracking sounds.

"Careful, Evanie! You might puncture one of his lungs!" Matt said, pulling me off of Mello.

Mello sobbed and ran carefully to the infirm.

'It's not fair! He deserved what he got.' Angie mouthed angrily.

'Angie, no one deserves what Evanie gave him. But, he is an idiota and dramatica.'

'Si.'

I nodded.

"Is everyone all right here? I heard shout-What happened to your nose?" A voice cried.

"Broken." I said.

"Who?"

"Nasty fall. Sorry, but we have a lot of homework, L." Matt said, picking me up bridal style.

Angie followed us back to my room. It was black and covered with MCR posters on my side. On Linda's side(for now. She'll be moving rooms later today.) there were paintbrushes everywhere and it was bright and happy. A pack of cigarettes lay on my bedside table, a pack of crayons on hers. I looked at her side in distaste. Angie's about four feet seven, red hair that goes to her knees, dead green eyes, and she wore a black dress with a tight-fitting purple corset**(A/N: my profile pic, minus the wings. All the girls wear the same clothing. All the guys have to wear leather pants(It's Mello, what do you expect?), black tank tops, and hiking boots. Of course, Near follows this "trend"…)**. I'm about five feet five, raven hair, dead obsidian eyes.

Anger flared through me and I caught myself shaking.

"What is it?"

"Nothing." I grumbled.

Matt came over and delicately pulled my head to face him.

"What is it?" He said seducively.

"Nothing." I persisted.

Matt put his lips right in front of mine. I could feel his warm breath tingling my lips.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

He kissed me gently. I caved.

"Mello is what's wrong! He treats us all like pawns, and I can't stand it!"

_Dammit! And to think I thought I could get out of this stupid thing I do whenever Matt's around!_

"We can take Mello down peg at a time. But you know that for now, you know what I have to do."

"Don't make me say it, Matt!"

"I have to-"

"Scream for me." Mello said from the doorway.

Matt turned around to face Mello, who's abdomen was wrapped up in bandages.

"Mello!" Matt exclaimed.

"I hate liars, and I hate cheaters, Matt." Mello snapped, dragging Matt out of the room by his hair.

"Matt!" Angie called out.

Her hands flew to cover her mouth. Mello carried Matt bridal style back to his room, not even moving to stop Angie's outburst.

"YOU STUPID UKE! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO DO WHAT I SAY!" We heard Mello scream at Matt.

Matt said something, but it was muffled by the wall. Mello started yelling again.

"You know what I've got to do, right?"

We heard, faintly through the wall, Matt speak.

"Punish me?" He sounded afraid.

"Damn straight."

We heard the sound of something light hit the floor. Then we heard Mello say,

"Uke, you've been bad."

"I know."

"You have to be punished in a certain way."

"I know."

Mello walked into our room.

"You two. You know where my ropes are?"

We nodded.

"Get them. Then come to my room."

We nodded again, getting up and getting the ropes out of the closet across the hall. We proceeded to Matt and Mello's room, which was right next to ours. Angie looked at me nervously, then knocked on the door.

"Who? You can answer."

"Evangeline and Evaniescra." I said, spitting my own name out hatefully.

Angie's alias was Angel, and mine was Ebony.

"Enter."

**(A/N: Since I can't write this because it's awkward and because I suck at it, Lori wrote it…Thanks PixisdustisWEED(AKA Lori) for writing this part)**

We opened the door carefully and came in to see Matt naked, trapped on the floor by Mello.

"Tie his wrists. NOW." Mello commanded after we closed the door.

'Sorry, Matt.' I mouthed, tying his hands behind his back.

"Now to the hook on the wall."

Angie attached one end of the rope to the wall, then tied a knot at the part that the two ropes were touching.

"Tie his legs to that he's spread-eagle on the floor."

We did as Mello commanded.

"Leave."

**(Creepy, written-by-PixidustisWEED/Lori part OVER.)**

We left Matt, who was gagged with a bandana by Mello. His pleading eyes followed us out of the room. When we got back to our room, I hit the wall with my fists.

"I feel so useless!"

Angie hugged me.

"It's the _dramatica's _fault, not yours. Relax."

"_Idiota dramatica_! I hate _che bastardo!_"

{**Translation: Dramatica=dramatic. Idiota=idiot and che bastardo=that bastard!}**

We heard Matt groan from next door.

"Mello, stop! PLEASE!" He begged.

"Scream."

Matt screamed with all his might. _I never knew Matt could scream like that… He's…in pain…And I can't do anything! IDIOTA! _Tears rolled down my cheeks and fell to the floor. I collapsed to my knees and screamed as loud as I could. Angie looked at me with concern. The screaming from next door stopped.

"CHE BASTARDO! IDIOTA! IMBROGLIONE! MASCALZONE!" I screamed insults at Mello.

**{Translation: Imbroglione=Con. Mascalzone=Scum(I think)}**

Angie put her hand on my shoulder.

"Calm down, Evanie."

I screamed again. Not out of anger, but out of sadness. Mello burst into the room.

"What? WHAT COULD BE SO IMPORTANT THAT YOU'D SCREAM?"

I slapped Mello, tears still pooling in my eyes.

"Bastardo! GET THE HELL OUT!" I raged at him. "WHO TOLD YOU YOU COULD COME IN? GET OUT AND STAY OUT!" I screamed, shoving him out of the room and slamming the door shut.

I could Mello close the door to his room and torture Matt again. A blood-curdling scream filled my ears. I covered my ears and began to sob uncontrollably. Angie sat next to me and pulled me into a tight embrace.

"Tout sera bien." **(It will be good.)**

I sobbed into her shoulder. She couldn't see the gashes Matt's screams left on my soul. The chains I was forming link by link. The pain I wished to inflict on che bastardo. Angry tears rolled down my face and she just held me. Matt screamed and I sobbed harder. Then there was silence.

"Matty."

"Y-yes?" I heard him stutter.

"I'm going to do it again. You'll feel pain more than you've ever before." Mello laughed, cold.

"NO!" Matt screamed.

I screamed again. I screamed until my vision blurred, the edges going red. Angie just looked at me sadly.

"You love him."

"Yes." I choked out, tears rolling on my cheeks.

"You love him so much it utterly destroys you to hear Mello torture him."

I couldn't do anything but nod and sob harder. It wasn't a question. She knew.

"Do you hear her screams, Matty? She loves you! HA!" Mello laughed again.

"EVANIE! COVER YOUR EARS!" Matt told me.

My hands flew to cover my ears as Matt screamed again. I couldn't hear anything because Angie was singing "Klouns: Can you see me now?" by T.a.T.U in my ear.

"Clowns that only let you know where you let your senses go."

I screamed again. My hands flew from my ears and I stared at them.

"These hands aren't mine! THEY CAN'T BE!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

Angie looked at me, frightened.

"These hands…They're responsible for Matt's torture. They tied the ropes! They broke him! They're my hands! I broke Matt!" I screamed, clenching my hands into fists and sobbing into my knees.

"She thinks that she's responsible for you being "broken"! HA! That's really funny, isn't it, Matty?"

Silence.

"ISN'T IT, MATTY?" Mello asked.

I heard a scream of pain.

"It is, Mello! STOP!" Matt screamed.

"Not until you admit that you hate her guts and are using her!"

"I'M NOT!"

"YOU ARE!"

I covered my ears and sobbed.

"Evanie…" Angie said sadly, hugging me again.

I looked at her with tear-filled eyes, a tear-stained face.

"Y-Yes?"

"You don't need to scream. Matt will be fine. We will be fine."

My heart was tearing my soul to shreds, and she was telling me not to scream. _If only….If only you knew, Angie. If only you knew how much suffering really goes on around here._I thought, crying harder. Mello was making Matt scream, and it was all my fault. _I'm the idiot. I'm the scum. I'm the con. I'm the dramatic. I'm the bastard._ I thought. Angie looked at me. I stopped crying.

"It's all my fault…Everything's my fault. If I hadn't tied Matt up, this never would've happened!" I croaked.

"It is not your fault, Evaniescra Vascez. It has never been your fault. Mello's the one to blame." Near said, walking into the room.

"Near!" Angie exclaimed.

"Angie. Evaniescra."

I screamed and threw one of my glass snowglobes at him. He caught it and put it on the desk calmly.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"She's still upset about Matt. I don't know why, but she seems to be really broken up about it."

"Matt will be fine. I'm sure what Mello is doing isn't too-" Near was interrupted by a scream. "Isn't too bad."

I got up and walked out of the room, to next door. I slammed my hand onto the door.

"OPEN THE DAMN DOOR, MIHAEL KEEHL!"

"Evaniescra Vascez, this had better be important!" Mello opened the door.

I shoved him up against a wall, slammed the door shut.

"Imbroglione! Mascalzone! Bastardo! Connarde**(French for Asshole lol the FEMALE version, might I add)**! Dramatica! Idiota!" I called him every bad thing I knew in every language I knew, including hungarian. "KURVA!**(Bitch)**" I screamed at him.

I brought my knee into his gut as hard as I could and he coughed blood. I threw him against the wall like he was a piece of clothing. Lightweight. Easy to throw. I untied Matt and redressed his bloodied form.

"Matt, I am so sorry! Can you ever forgive me? I did something awful. I'd understand if you hated me so much you could kill me."

"I don't hate you, love. I can't hate you. But I wish you wouldn't hate yourself."

"It's all my fault! It's my fault you've been broken."

"It's not."

"It is."

"It's not."

"It is."

"It is NOT."

"_It is too_."

He leaned down to kiss me.

"It is not." He murmured, kissing me passionately.

Mello ripped us apart. He grabbed me by my shirt collar.

"You idiot! You can't stay out of my way for five seconds, can you? You're only going to get in the way, so you're gonna have to go, sorry." He said, drawing a knife already dripping with Matt's fresh blood.

"Mello, NO! Don't!" Matt hugged Mello from behind and put pressure on the one part of Mello's neck and he dropped the knife.

"M-Matt, why?" Mello mumbled.

Matt kissed Mello's neck.

"Mells, you need to stop. Don't kill Evaniescra. Please."

Mello turned around and kissed Matt passionately. Matt returned his kiss equally, even more so, passionately.

"You think of us as pawns, too. I get it." I said blankly, turning on my heel, walking out.

"Evanie, wait!" Matt called after me.

"Don't try, Matty." Mello sneered, closing the door with his foot, stripping Matt again, tying him up, resuming what he was doing before.

I sat back in the corner of my bed that was closest to the wall that separates me and Mello. Linda had been switched with Angie, and the room was now completely black.

"Mello, ah, stop!"

"Doesn't it feel painful, though?"

"Ah!" Matt groaned in pleasure.

"I'll remember not to hit there, then." Mello laughed sinisterly.

I didn't move. I didn't scream. I sat there, numb. Angie looked at me scared.

"Evanie? Are you alright?"

"Yes."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"What happened between you and Matt?"

"Nothing."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Can you say something other than 'yes' and 'nothing'?"

"Yes."

"Ha-ha very funny."

"Not really."

"Look! Two words! IMPROVEMENT!"

"No."

"Damn."

"Yes."

"GR!"

"Yes."

"God Dammit I thought we were getting somewhere. Just tell me what happened."

I told her everything. Matt kissing Mello, Mello kissing Matt, all of it. She looked at me sadly.

"Boys will be boys, hun."

"I know."

"You need to relax."

"No."

"Yes you do."

"No."

"Yes."

"NO."

"YES."

"Never."

"Now."

"NO."

"NOW. I'm getting Matt."

She got up and left. She returned with a shirtless Matt. I threw my glass snowglobes at him. They hit him and he cried out in pain.

"What was that for?"

"…."

"Well?"

"Mello." Was all I said.

Understanding flickered across Matt's face. Two thugs, Alrec and Natanial, followed by three others, Dave, Alejandro, and Soichiro**(XD LOL NO CREATIVITY THERE! XD)** came in and carried me out by my arms. I didn't move, didn't flinch, didn't speak.

"Evanie!"

**Author's POV.**

Angie grabbed Matt's arm as he tried to leave.

"Why do you care? We're just game pieces, right? Pawns for you and Mello to manipulate?"

"No! I love Evaniescra!"

"She doesn't think so. Your passionate liplock with Mello?"

"He was going to kill her! What was I supposed to do?"

"You broke her. You made her scream without even being in the same room as her. You're the source of her misery. And now she's going to get beaten up because you can't help her."

**Evanie's POV.**

Dave and Alejandro held me still as the other three punched, kicked, and cut me. I stared blankly into space.

"Do something! Don't just sit there!" Alrec said, licking the blood off of one of the cuts on my face.

I shuddered as he did it again and again. When he ran out of cuts, he'd make a new one. I shuddered with each stroke of his tongue on the cuts and gashes on my body.

"Evanie!" I heard Matt call. Tears fell from my eyes. Alrec licked them off of my face.

"You don't need him."

Something jolted through me like lightening. _Lightening...That's what it is. Nothing more than a little lightening._ Matt opened the door, taking in my ripped dress, the corset that lay forgotten on the floor.

"Evanie!" He breathed, pulling all the thugs off of me.

"Matt! You came!" I breathed back, reaching towards him.

A cloth went over my nose and mouth.

"I am so sorry, love. But I'm not Matty. I'm Mello." He said, carrying me back to my room.

I awoke in nothing but my undergarments, under the covers of my bed. The world seemed so much darker. One of my eyes was gone, I realized. Gauze covered where my eye was.

"Angie, where is my eye?"

"They took it, Evaniescra! I am so sorry!" She replied.

"Who?"

"Mello and his gang! They did it in front of everyone, to set an example. They stripped you, drugged you, and took out your eye in front of all the students!"

"What about L?"

"He wasn't there. But he did come in and bandage your eye."

She tossed me a uniform.

"Mello is going to get in big trouble."

Matt burst into the room.

"Evanie! Thank god!" Matt said, kissing my forhead.

I slipped on the uniform. The room spun. I started to fall and Matt supported me.

"Rest now, love."

I fell asleep in Matt's arms. The real Matt. And he was all mine.

**I am so sorry about the late update, really busy and wondering whether or not I'd continue the story. Also, I've been really upset and depressed lately so yeah this fic might get more angst less romance more heartbreak.**

**Matti-kinz.**

**P.S: Please Review.**


	3. Chapter 3: Suicide

**I hope you enjoy this… It involves a MAJOR change… Enjoy.**

**Matti-kinz.**

**Evanie's POV.**

I sat, alone, in my room. Angie had hung herself in an attempt to get away from Mello. I unfolded the note that she had left me for the first time.

_Evanie,_

_I am so sorry for leaving you alone with Mello. He can, no IS, an ass. But I just can't cope with seeing you become an emotionless puppet. You and Near. Matt's gone back to being Mello's personal guard dog_**(A/N: I kept writing god, so I gave up and yelled at my sister to type the word 'dog'. Oops, sorry I'll go back to the story!)**_.Tell Near that I love him like a brother and tell Matt that I think he's a Mello-worshipping, smoking, stoic piece of shit. Thanks for being my friend and helping me get past Mello's taunts and torture._

_I really am sorry,_

_Evangeline Jeevas-Keehl._

Tears fell onto the paper, smudging the words. _She was Matt and Mello's sister…_ A poke on my shoulder jerked me out of my vegetable state.

"Whatcha readin?" A familiar voice asked in my ear.

"Go away, Matt." I snapped.

"Nah. A letter from the dearly departed Evangeline?" He slurred.

"Go away. You Mello-worshipping, smoking, stoic, drunk piece of shit! Leave me alone! You smell of alcohol and cigarettes."

"You smell of cigarettes. I can see one in your hand, love."

"Get out."

"No."

"Now. Get. The. Hell. Out. Of. My. Room."

"No."

"OUT! GET OUT OF MY ROOM MAIL JEEVAS!"

"Ohhh Mello!"

Mello appeared in the doorway.

"You called, Matty?"

"She called me a piece of shit. I think she needs to be punished."

Mello stumbled over and sat on the bed next to me.

"I don't know, we might damage her cute little face."

"Leave her alone!" A singsong voice called from the hallway.

"L-Linda?"

Mello unzipped my dress and untied my tightly knotted corset.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Linda said, taking the cigarette out of my hand and smashing it against Mello's eye.

"My eye! My eye! Matty, she burned my eye!"

I retied my corset, zipped up my dress, stood up.

"Mello, let me see! NOW!"

Mello moved his hands away from his eye. Matt looked at it and laughed.

"She got your _eyelid_, Mello."

"The stupid bitch still had the nerve to burn me! And my face, too!"

Matt turned to face Linda, a wicked grin on his face. She looked scared and backed up into the wall.

"Leave me alone! Get out of here!"

He laughed and pinned her to the walll.

"You shouldn't have done that, Linda."

"You let her go, or I'm going to rip out Mello's heart, Mail Jeevas!" I said, putting my hand over Mello's chest, right where his heart was.

Matt released Linda, panic filling his eyes to the point of overflow.

"You wouldn't."

"I would, Mail."

"M-Matty, what's going on?"

Matt collapsed onto the floor and Mello collapsed in my arms.

"What just happened?"

"I don't know, but get me my lighter and my pack of cigarettes. You know where they are."

Linda did as I instructed. I opened Mello's mouth, lit the lighter, and watched as the flame flared.

"The alcohol in his bloodstream is causing him to pass out. Can you take him to the infirm? I'm going to check Matt." I said, readjusting the gauze over my eye.

"Yeah." Linda carried Mello fireman-style out of the room.

I opened Matt's mouth, lit the lighter. Nothing happened. I put my hand on Matt's wrist, and felt a faint pulse.

"1,2,3,4,5 LIVE MATT!" I said, administering CPR.

Matt didn't move.

"1,2,3,4,5!"

Still nothing.

"1,2,3,4,5!"

I put my hand onto Matt's wrist for a pulse. Nothing.

Matt was dead.

I screamed bloody murder. Matt's chest suddenly flared and he coughed and wretched violently. His eyelids flickered open. He rolled over and vomited blood all over the floor. He laid back down, not sure whether or not to sit up.

"Evanie? What happened?"

"You had the nerve to collapse on the floor, then Mello collapsed and he's still piss drunk but then you were dying and I didn't know what to do so I did CPR and you died and I screamed and you woke up!"

"Where is Mello?"

"Infirm."

"Good. Listen, I know I did some pretty bad things, but I don't remember much. Just Mello telling me that I had to take some 'medicine', which tasted like beer, and then I remember him tying me to a chair and then nothing." Matt curled into a ball on the floor.

_Matt…What did Mello do to you?_ I thought, pulling Matt into a loving embrace.

"Matt! Oh my god, what happened? Are you okay?" Linda said, bursting into the room.

'Matt's fine. I'll explain later!'

'Okay!'

**Matt's POV.**

_Evanie… I am so sorry. About everything! About your eye, about how I treated you, everything! But Mello forbade me to ever tell you how much I love you. And I love you so much! Angie's suicide is more my fault than Mello's. Mello told me that I needed to get her to be gone, and I…I was a scared fool. I shouldn't have told her about Mello's need to kill. He's not right in the head! You were right, but I can never tell you…_

"Matt? Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. Listen, I need to tell you something. You know how Angie committed suicide?"

Evanie nodded.

"It's my fault. This will probably get me punished later, but I have to tell you. Mello told me that I needed to get her to be gone, and I…I was a scared fool. I shouldn't have told her about Mello's need to kill. He's not right in the head!"

Evanie looked scared.

"Are you okay?"

"Matty, Matty, Matty. Little, stupid, pathetic Matty."

"Mel-" I started to say.

A fist connected with my stomach, sending me flying backwards.

"Matt! Get up! Fight back! I know you can!" I heard Evanie yell.

I rolled my head to face Mello. He was sitting on Evanie, putting pressure on her throat. She was choking.

"Bastard!" I said, unsteadily rising to my feet.

"Matt, run!" She choked out.

"Never again." I glared at Mello.

"What can you do?"

Evanie's eyes rolled into her head. Her breathing was shallow.

"Evanie!" I yelled.

"Matt, you can't win! I WILL KILL HER!"

"No." Light said, walking into the room and pulling Mello off of Evanie. "You won't hurt her anymore."

"Get off of me!"

Light picked Mello up by his arm and dragged him off. Evanie lay, stone faced, cold on the floor. Her chest was moving up and down unsteadily.

"No, god! Why? Don't! Please don't kill her! Please!" I sobbed.

Evanie's chest stopped moving.

"No! Please, god! Please!"

Her eyes opened.

"Matt…" She said weakly.

"Evanie! Please, don't die! You don't have to fight, and you don't have to die for me. I'm the one who should be dying. Not you!"

"Matt…Shut up. I love you." She laughed. Her voice was feeble, strained.

I carried her to the infirmary. The nurse lay her on one of the beds, next to Near.

"Near…"

"Mello tried to stab him. This has gone on for too long. What happened?"

"Mello was suffocating her." I was staring at Near's bloody clothing.

"Matt?"

"Mello?"

"What have you DONE?"

"I helped. Unlike you! What did you do to Light?" I was horrified.

In Mello's hands glinted a knife, dripping with blood.

"Let's just say he won't be a problem any more."

"No!" I yelled, tackling Mello and pinning him onto the floor.

I didn't scream out like I usually would when he stabbed me in the stomach. I winced but kept a firm hold on his shoulders. Near stirred.

"Matt!" He attempted to get up, but fell back onto the bed.

"Near, don't move." I snapped at him.

"Matt is bleeding." L was shocked. "Mello has stabbed Matt?"

"It's nothing, L."

Mello rolled and was on top. L took the knife out of Mello's hands and handed it to a police officer who was waiting for Mello to stop beating me up. I coughed up blood and Mello kneed my… well where the sun doesn't shine. I cried out and he punched my face until it bled. I coughed and he kept punching me. The police officer pulled Mello off of me and handcuffed him.

"Mihael Keehl, you are under arrest for the attempted murders of Light Yagami, Evaniescra Vascez, and Nathaniel Rivers. Everything you say can and will be held against you in a court of law."

Blackness was welcomed as I was put into a medically-enduced state of sleep.

**Did you liiikkkeee it? Mello is an ass. Don't worry, this fic isn't over!**


	4. Chapter 4: Conclusion

**OMFG I AM SORRY I THOUGHT THAT I HAD TO POST AN APOLOGY FOR MY ABSENCE IN ONE OF MY OTHER FICS AND MATT THOUGHT I HAD GOTTEN EATEN BY A RAPTOR JESUS(Don't ask)! Here it is, most likely the FINAL installment in this fic… One warning, Mello's become the rapist of Linkin Park. So just watch out for Mello's raping adventures in this chapter.**

**Dun Kill Meh,**

**Matti-kinz.**

**Matt's POV.**

I opened my eyes to see Mello leaning over me.

"Hey there, Matty."

"M-Mello? But you got arrested! I SAW YOU!"

"Poor Matty didn't know? People break out of prison."

Something glinted in Mello's hand. I bit my lip as a knife plunged deep into my leg. Mello looked disappointed. He pouted. _Typical Mello._

"Why doesn't Matty scream for Mello? Why not?" Mello twisted the knife.

I let out a yelp. Mello's frown disappeared a little. He took out a whip, handcuffs, two pieces of rope, iron bars(cut at the edges to make them sharp), a pocket knife, a kunai, a candle, matches, a lighter, pens, a blindfold, a gag, a packet of razors, a packet of my old cigarettes, a bottle of vodka, and a HUGE sword. His eyes looked at all of them, then at me, deciding which to use first. He quickly selected the pens, and, clicking all of them, began slowly inserting them one by one into my arms and legs. Tears filled my eyes until I couldn't see straight. Mello wiped my eyes and put the blindfold over my eyes.

"You are going to guess which weapon I'm using. If you get it wrong, I get to remove a piece of your clothing! It's like strip poker, only I'm in control. If you disobey me more than once, I get to remove a piece of your clothing."

"O-Okay."

He handfcuffed my hands and tied them above my head with (what I guessed) was a rope. He tied my ankles to the end of the bed.

"Handcuffs and a rope?"

"Smart little Matty."

Four sharp somethings were shoved into my thigh. I yelped again.

"Uhhhh the um the pocket knife?"

"Wrong, Matty. The iron bars."

I could feel him using the sword and cutting my vest off. Somehow I felt like this was going to end in me getting raped and/or getting killed. Being held in place by the ropes, I couldn't thrash around. Mello jammed something sharper into my abdomen. I yelled and Mello put his hand over my mouth.

"What is it, Matty?" He asked, pulling his hand off of my mouth.

"Pocket knife."

"Wrong again! It's the kunai, Matty."

I felt my shirt being cut carefully off of my scarred, bruised, and battered body. Mello ran his hands up my bare chest, making me shiver. Something hot dripped down onto my chest, and I resisted the urge to scream and try to thrash around.

"C-Candle?"

"Right, Matty!" Mello applauded.

My arms felt like they were on fire. I screamed bloody murder and Mello shoved his lips up against mine.

"Shhh, Matty. We don't want to wake anyone up, do we?"

"N-No, we don't."

"What was that, Matty?"

"M-Matches?"

"Nope! The _lighter_, Matty! The _lighter_." Mello removed my belt.

Something cracked against my upper body and I let out a small sob.

"What was that? What caused that sound?"

"The whip! It was the whip! Please, Mello, please stop!" I cried.

Mello answered with another crack at me with the whip, no pun intended. The whip cracked again, burning me this time. I almost screamed, but I resisted and wimpered instead.

"Matty? What was that?"

"T-The whip, but it w-was on f-fire."

"What made it catch fire?"

"Matches?"

"You got lucky."

Mello opened my mouth. Something bitter trickled down my throat. I coughed and wretched to no avail.

"Mello!" I spluttered.

"Yes, Matty?"

"You know I hate the taste of vodka!"

"Heheh, you aren't as stupid as you seem, then!"

I smelled smoke. _Please, god, please! Anything but-_ I started screaming as the cigarettes burned every inch of me that was exposed to Mello. He gagged me.

"Matty, I've told you, no screaming!"

I had three pieces of clothing left. And somehow, I didn't think that my goggles would be next. Mello cut off my pants and I felt the chill of the night air. Unfortunately, Mello could see my Kirby boxers. I blushed and Mello laughed.

"Is our little game making Matty uncomfortable?"

"N-No!" I said through the gag.

"Good. I wouldn't want to make Matty uncomfortable too too soon."

A blade raked my body, making me wimper behind my gag. Mello yanked the gag off of my face.

"Are we going to scream again, Matty?"

I shook my head fervently.

"Good boy. What made Matty wimper like that?"

"The sword?"

"No, Matty! I used the razor blades!"

My goggles were yanked off of my face. _Thank you, god! Thank you!_ I silently prayed. A smaller blade cut across my face.

"Pocket knife?" I smirked.

Mello's hand came down hard upon my face.

"Do not smirk at me! But since your answer was right I don't get to see you exposed yet!" Mello whined.

Mello, without any warning, tore off my boxers and gagged me yet again. I didn't want to know what would happen next. _Dear God, please let me feel nothing. Please let me not feel my enemy dirtying my being. I am scared, God. I am scared and alone. I seek your help. Oh lord, let them be clothed with shame. Those who magnify themselves against me, and rejoice in mine hurt. Bring rapture to my justice, so that these nations may know themselves to be but men. It is with this truth, and loyalty, I shall take my vengeance. Amen._ I could feel Mello spreading my legs apart, and dirtying me. I felt immense pain. I feel any pleasure? No. Being raped is definitely NOT fun. And I don't recommend it.

"Mello, please! STOP! IT HURTS SO FUCKING MUCH!"

"Matty? I'm so damn close!" Mello moaned in my ear.

"…"

"Why aren't you? Why do you just sit there, not even re-Ah!"

Mello dirtied me even further. I was filthy, but did Mello care? NO. Mello never cared. I never gave any hint as to what I was feeling. Mello just wouldn't get it. He never would, because Mello never understood anything. He always got what he wanted. Mello bit down hard on the crease between my neck and my shoulder. _Lord God, why do you not listen? I feel like I am being filthied, and yet you allow me no release! I am being raped by the one man I used to love. Is that why you do not help me? Because I loved another man? Or am I equal to everyone else? It doesn't matter. Please, God, just grant me no more pain. Please, help me! In Your name we pray, amen._

**(A/N: Written by PixidustisWEED, cuz I can't write this stuff without vomiting.)**

"Matty? Are you here? Matty?"

Mello hit _the_ spot. I moaned in pleasure.

"I'll be careful not to hit there, then." He laughed, ramming into me everywhere but there.

"M-Mello, Stop! It hurts! Mello, stop!"

Mello's face got so close to my ear, I could feel his breath on my skin.

"That's right. Beg me, Matt. Beg me to stop. I'll never stop. You know why?"

He gripped my hair.

"Ow! Why?"

"Because you feel so fucking _good._" Mello licked below the belt. (You know where I'm talkin about.)_ "_And you taste even _better_."

"Mello, stop! Please, you're hurting me! Stop, Mello. Please. Just make it stop! MELLO!" I pleaded.

"Never." Mello said, removing the gag, kissing my lips.

I could taste myself on his lips. I was… sweet. Mello thrust into me, hitting everywhere but the ONE spot that would've made this ordeal a little bit less painful. He replaced the gag.

**(A/N: PixidustisWEED's part is ovah. Maybe she'll come back later. MAYBE.)**

"Mello! Stop! Please, it hurts! It hurts, Mello! Mihael Keehl, stop!"

Mello responded by going faster and harder.

"Stop! Mello, please! STOP!"

"Matty, I already told you. No matter how much you beg, I'm never going to stop until I finish with you."

"Stop! Mello, please! STOP! Mello! Stop! Please, it hurts! It hurts, Mello! Mihael Keehl, stop! M-Mello, Stop! It hurts! Mello, stop! Mello, please! STOP! IT HURTS SO FUCKING MUCH!"

**(Written by PixidustisWEED)**

Mello stopped and just released. He went limp and I wished for death.

"Kill me, Mello. Just kill me."

Mello took off my blindfold and removed the gag.

**(Written by PixidustisWEED: Over for now.)**

"You want me to what?"

"Just kill me, Mello. Please."

"No."

"Mello, you've dirtied me, made me beg, broken me, stabbed me, cut me, burned me, whipped me, done anything you possibly could to make me want to die, and you've succeeded. So just kill me and I can see you in Hell."

"NO!"

I pulled one of the knives out of my leg and drew it up my arm vertically. I bled out in seconds.

"MATT! WHY?" Was the last thing I ever heard.

Then, all was white.

"_Mail Jeevas, you committed suicide. Why?"_

"_L-Lord God?" I hung my head in shame._

"_Yes, why did you commit suicide?"_

"_M-Mello. I'm filthy, full of sin."_

"_You are merely broken, not full of sin, like Mello. He has killed, raped, and now even driven you to suicide. He is a sinner, and shall go to shall stay by my side, here in heaven. We can cleanse you of your sin, if you need us to."_

"_I don't think I wish to be cleansed, but thank you. I have a few questions, if you don't mind answering them."_

"_Not at all, Mail. Please, ask away."_

"_Is Evangeline Jeevas-Keehl here?"_

"_Yes."_

_I let out a sigh of relief._

"_Is that all?"_

"_Just one more, sir. What will become of Evaniescra Vascez, Nate Rivers, Light Yagami, and Lawliet Ryuuzaki?"_

"_Evaniescra shall die, as will Nathaniel. Light and Lawliet shall commit suicide. However, you should know something, Mail."_

"_Yes?"_

"_Evaniescra has lied to you about her name."_

"_What is her real name?"_

"_Ryuuzaki. Yuukie Ryuuzaki."_

"_She…lied to me… To everyone. Wait, but isn't Ryuuzaki Lawliet's last name?"_

"_She's his sister. I believe they are but a few hours apart, if I remember correctly."_

"_Thank you, God. Where do I go from here?"_

"_Angie can show you."_

_Angie held out her hand to me. I took it and we started towards a little white house._

"_Welcome home, Matt."_

_I hugged Angie._

"_Angie, I am so sorry! I never should've-"_

"_Don't, Matt. Yuuki will be here soon, just calm down."_

"_Yuukie is going to-WHAT?"_

"_Mello is going to kill her, Matt. And she's going to come here and wait for Lawliet."_

_My chest constricted. I couldn't think, couldn't breathe._

"_Matt, I am so sorry! I shouldn't have told you that!"_

"_It's fine, Ange. I like it here. Everything is so…innocent."_

_I was happy._

**Evanie's POV. (Cat's outta the bag, isn't it?)**

I awoke to Mello's screaming.

"Mello? Weren't you arrested?"

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!"

"Calm down and tell me what happened!'

"Matt's DEAD!"

I put my face in my hands.

"How?"

"What?"

"HOW did Mail die?"

"He committed sui-YOU SAID HIS REAL NAME!"

"Yeah? So?"

Mello took the sword out of matt's ass and threw it at me, hitting me squarely in the chest. Lawliet ran in through the door, followed by Light-kun.

"L…awli…et…" I croaked.

"Yuukie!"

"Yuukie? WHAT?"

"It's…my name."

"Your name? Isn't it Evaniescra?"

"No. It's… Yuukie Ryuu-"

I fell. But it didn't hurt. I heard Lawliet scream.

"ONEE-CHAN!"

"Nii-san…I'm sorry."

"Yuukie, I am so sorry!" Light apologized.

"For what?"

"For letting you die!"

"It's not your fault, Light-kun. Lawliet, I just wanted to say, goodbye."

I fell into God's palm.

"_God?"_

"_Hello, Yuukie. Mail asked about you."_

"_So Mail's really…" I couldn't finish the sentence._

"_Yes, Mail is really dead."_

_Tears rolled down my cheeks._

"_Forgive me, Lord, for I have sinned. I lied to my friends,and I have broken the one person I love."_

"_You did not break Mail, Mihael Keehl did. Lying to your friends may have been trying on your conscience, but you had to to survive. I do not blame you, nor shall I send you to Hell for those things. I am not going to damn you."_

"_Thank you, God. Thank you!"_

_Mail walked over to me, his hand outstretched._

"_Yuukie, come on! There is the cutest little house here!"_

_I took his hand._

"_That sounds…nice."_

_We walked to the little white house._

"_I think we're going to like it here."_

"_I agree."_

_For once, nothing mattered._

**Lawliet's POV.**

"MIHAEL! YOU KILLED HER!" I screamed, cradling Yuukie's body.

"She had it coming to her!"

"Yuukie deserved nothing like this!"

Mihael cut the ropes suspending Mail and threw them at me.

"You think she didn't deserve it? WHY DON'T YOU FIND OUT!" He yelled.

I tied the pieces of rope together, made a noose, and hung myself. As I suffocated, I watched Light-kun try to stop me. He took the knife out of Yuukie's chest and stabbed himself with it. Tears fell from my eyes for the first time in over twenty years.

"DIE ALREADY, L!" Mello screeched.

All was silent.

"_Light?"_

"_Lawliet?"_

"_Light!"_

"_Lawliet!"_

_I hugged Light, thankful to see him here, unharmed._

"_Hello, Lawliet. Light."_

"_G-God?"_

"_Hello! Do you have any questions? Yuukie, Mail, and Evangeline are waiting for you."_

_I shook my head and saw Yuukie approaching, her hand outstretched._

"_I have one question." I heard Light say._

"_Yes?"_

"_I…I've sinned. A lot. And I haven't atoned for them. At all. How can I get into heaven?"_

_Yuukie pulled me and Light into a tight embrace._

"_Yuukie asked me not to send you to Hell, Light Yagami. But know that you cannot always get what you wish through killing others. Mello has learned that the hard way, and now resides in Hell with Satan."_

"_Yuukie, you did that for me?"_

"_Mhm!" She said._

_I never noticed, but her voice was so childlike and high-pitched and innocent. I wrapped my arms around her petit frame and hugged her._

"_Let's go home, mk?"_

"_K!" She chirped, dragging me and Lawliet behind her._

"_Where are we going?"_

"_We're going to the little house! Come on!"_

_Me and Light laughed and followed her to the "little house"._

"_Lawliet?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_I think we're going to like it here."_

"_I agree."_

_I pulled Light, Yuukie, Mail, and Angie into a tight embrace._

"_You gonna forget about us?" A familiar voice called._

"_Beyond?" I croaked, turning around to see A and Beyond._

"_None other! And don't forget A!"_

"_I never could!"_

_I pulled Beyond and A into the hug._

"_Welcome to heaven, mi familia!" Yuukie laughed._

"_Mi familia?"_

"_Si. Mi familia."_


	5. Chapter 5: The Neko Apologizes

**hello again! The neko knows, the neko knows. The neko has confluffled an anon. The neko apologizes. But the neko also needs to tell you, oh dummy anon.**

**Matt did not have the sword shoved up his asterisk. Mello shoved his **** up Matt's asterisk.**

**The neko also wishes to make something very clear:**

**The neko does NOT approve of rape in any way, shape, or form.**

**The neko also thanks all who reviewed, and luffles you all. But do note that the neko is very displeased with the neko's stupid mind, because the neko tried, stupidly enough, to write out the last chapter in SCHOOL. So thus, the neko had to serve detention, and could not post the chapter. So the neko apologizes, yet again. AND THE NEKO FORGOT NEAR! NUUU! **nekoslaps Light** WHY DID YOU NOT REMIND THE NEKO? **nekoslaps Light again** Dummy!**

**Random rant aside, Mello rapes then kills Near. Beats him to death with the handcuffs. The neko now feels a deep hate for the chocolate addict. -.- **

**The neko also apologizes for the shortness of this story and wishes for the wonderful readers to give the neko ideas of what you would like the neko to write. Thankies,**

**The Neko, AKA Matti-kinz.**


	6. Chapter 6: The start of the Sequel

**A'ight, here's the sequel to Die for me: Matt****. Enjoy… But then again this one's also a tragedy type thing so I guess only a sick-minded person would like it… I mean, it's all blood and gore and death AND I'm describing all the stuff that I like about it.. Didn't have NEARLY enough Near in it… Heheh nearly enough Near… see what I did there? Okay, I'm going to stop rambling now. Thanks, FairyLust(GOT YOUR NAME RIGHT THIS TIME!) for the ideas, and sorry bout messing up your name! IT'S THE ORCS, I TELL YOU THE ORCS! Now that I think about it, that MIGHT be why I suddenly have new meds… But I don't take them, so my mind comes up with shit like this.**

**Matti-kinz.**

**Mello's POV.**

All of my friends are dead. The man I loved is dead. And now I'm on the run with their bodies. I'm running from the police. How cliché is that? Very. _**Hey, Mells!**__ Go away. __**But I-**__ AWAY, Mihael! __**I just-**__ FINE! WHAT DO YOU WANT TO TELL ME? __**Well now I have two things. One: YOU DON'T HAVE TO SCREAM AT ME, I CAN HEAR YOU DUMBASS. And two: You know about the life note, right? **__The what note? __**The notebook that brings people back to life. Matsuda's got one.**__ Matsuda? You mean the whacky shack guy? The guy that made me take those meds and is a complete and total idiot? __**Well, not MATSUDA, Matsuda's SISTER. Let me take over. I know where she is. **__Just tell me, you idiot. __**She's in Tokyo. Ramen shop, third district, building number sixteen. Happy?**__ Yes. Now we can bring back Matt and L! And Light! And Near! _I was crying, thinking about the friends that I had killed with my own hands. The treacherous things were shaking so badly I could barely drive. _What am I thinking? I don't even know her name! __**I do! **__What are you waiting for? What is her name?__** Arisa.**__ Rice? Like the food? __**Do you have to be so thick-headed? Not RICE, ARISA. But just call her A.**__ Didn't BB say something about A? __**I dunno, you never let me out anymore! **__That's because if I did, I would be SCREWED. We both know that they'd ship me right back to Whammy's, find the bodies in my(stolen) car, and then we would definitely be KILLED. __**Riiiigghhhttt. Cuz I'm the one that shot mom and dad? **__You know I wasn't on my meds! NOT MY FAULT CHOCO COULDN'T CONTROL HIMSELF! __**Mells? **__WHAT? __**You're mind-shouting at me again. And you're arguing with yourself. And losing. Not good. **__Shut up and let me drive. __**Fine.**_ Mihael went into silent-mode. We approached a ramen shop in the third district in Tokyo, Japan. It was building number sixteen.

"Welcome to A Ramen! What can I get you?"

"Can you get me Arisa? And tell her to bring the notebook, please."

"You know about that, huh? Okay."

She turned around.

"Hey. I'm A. Can I help you two boys?"

I looked around. I was the only one in the shop.

"I mean you and Mihael."

"Oh. Yeah. Look, some friends of mine died, and-"

"Say no more. What're they're names? And when are they're birthdays?"

"I have the actual bodies?"

"Oh! Well, that's better than anything else. But I'm going to need the names and birthdays."

"Nate Rivers, April 14th, 1989**(All these birthdays are made up, because the neko(the cat) does not know the Death Note character's birthdays. Am I the only one who thinks that it should be birthdais? No? Just me? Okay.)**. Lawliet Ryuuzaki: May 17th, 1985. Light Yagami, May 29th, 1985. And-" I choked on his name. "Mail Jeevas, May 4th**(MY BIRTHDAY!)**, 1998."

"M-Matt's dead?" She asked, tears staining her beautiful face.

"Yeah. Suicide."

"These spellings right?" She said, showing me a green notebook with their names and birthdays written on each line.

"Two Us in Ryuuzaki, but other than that, you're good."

"Okay. Thanks!" She chirped happily, fixing the spelling.

"Now what?"

"Now we wait."

We waited for a few minutes.

"How long does this take?"

"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one."

L, Light, Matt, and Near burst through the door. L's neck was red, Light's shirt was blood-stained, Matt had scars on his wrists, and Near had multiple bruises on his face, but other than that, everything was fine.

"I am so sorry!" Tears rolled off of my face and onto the floor.

"Matt!" She exclaimed, running up to hug Matt.

"Risa? What are you doing in A's Ramen?"

"I own the place. Anybody hungry?"

"ME!" Everyone, including A, said.

We laughed and A made everyone ramen.

"Can I have some sugar?"

"On your ramen? You got it." She said, putting the confectioner's sugar in front of L. "Don't use all of it."

"I won't!"

"Do you still have the ramen you used to make with Red Hots?" Matt asked, a faraway look in his eyes.

"Apparently, red hots in ramen is a health code violation or something, so I had to take it off the menu. But I still make it. I just can't serve it."

"Red hots in ramen?" I asked, making a face.

"Yep. Red hots in ramen. Don't you make that face at me, mister!" She snapped.

"Can I just have some noodles?" Light asked.

"Sure thing, kiddo." She said, putting a bowl of plain noodles in front of Light and resuming her place with her coffee.

"Remember when we put sea salt in yours and Halle's coffee?"

"Yeah I actually do remember that. Don't ever do that again or I'm making you drink it."

"EEEWW!" We heard a girl scream outside.

"Not again!" Arisa cried, running outside.

"Mister, I don't want to go with you!"

"Come on, I'll be gentle."

Arisa threw a front-kick to his groin, followed by an uppercut to his jaw.

"Thanks, Risa!"

"Why don't you come inside, Misa?"

"Can I?"

"Yeah. You can stay at my flat, it's pretty late."

"Where will you stay?"

"I've got friends visiting. C'Mon, I'll introduce ya!"

They walked into the resteraunt.

"No offense, Risa, but this building sure as hell ain't sound proof."

"I realized. Misa, this is L, Light, Matt, and Mello. You guys, this is Misa."

"Hey." Matt waved.

"Hello." Light bowed.

"Hi." I smirked.

"…"

"L be polite and at least say hello."

"… Hi."

"H-Hi."

"So what happened? What brings you to Tokyo at this hour, Mihael-Mello-kun?"

"The usual."

"Running from the police again?"

"Just the english police! Not the NPA or whatever you call it."

"The japanese task force that I happen to work for in my spare time? Yeah. It's just the task force."

"Oh."

"Gomen, but I'll be right back!" She said, answering her cell phone.

"What? What could you have possibly found out about Kira now?"

"Who is Kira?" I whispered.

"Have you been living under a ROCK? Kira is the one who's punishing all the criminals! She's a god!" Misa whispered back.

"THAT ISN'T ANY HELP! I WANT TO KNOW WHAT REIGON OF JAPAN HE OR HER IS IN! GOT IT?" We heard Arisa yelling.

She shut her phone.

"Sorry about that."

"So what's the deal with this Kira?"

"He or she thinks he or she's justice by mass murdering people. Justice my ass, though. You believe that?"

"No, actually. I don't." L said. "It's not rational. At all. Why would he or she think that?"

"Power does funny things to people. Right, Misa-Misa?"

"Right!" She nodded.

"What do you think, L?"

"I personally think that I would like to take part in this case, if I may?"

"I'll ask Soichiro."

"My father?"

"Yes, Light-kun. Your father."

"He won't talk to me. Can you tell him that I want to take part, too?"

"I can ask."

She opened her phone.

"Just what I need. A call from Matsuda. One moment, please! What, Otouto? No. That's not acceptable. Look, put Soichiro on the phone. NOW. Hey Yagami-san. Listen, Light wants to know if he can help, along with his friend, L? I told them I would ask! Look, just let them have a chance. Fine then I'll leave. You guys can find Kira by yourselves. C'mon, Soichiro. Just give them a chance. One chance. Thanks. Moshi moshi, Mogi! What's up? That's awesome! I feel like I'm being passed around the task force." She laughed. "So any improvements? No? That's a shame. Seriously? He's dead? That's just perfect. Now what are we going to do? NO! Do not ask Matsuda. As much as I love Otouto, he's an idiot at times. I feel like I got the brains." She laughed again. "I know. Look, I got to go. Can you tell Otouto that mom says to stop running up the electric bills? Thanks!" She said, hanging up.

"What was that about?"

"The head detective of the Kira case was found dead. Cardiac arrest. And Light and L, you guys are gonna come in with me tomorrow. Okay?"

They nodded. Risa flipped open her laptop and opened some files.

"Sorry guys, task force eyes only." She said, turning it to face her when me, Matt and Misa tried to have a look.

"But we want to!"

"No. Light, L, can you come behind the counter?"

They walked behind the counter and they talked about the Kira case.

**Was that good? At all? I thought that I should have Matsuda have a non-retard sister. I'm going to let you guys in on a secret. Misa's Kira with Mikami and Takeda. Light's just kinda there. Heehee! PLOT TWISTS! Okay, so I watched all of Death Note earlier. And I cried. Twice. Once when L died, and once when Matt died. When Mello died, I just kinda gave the computer screen the finger. Now when LIGHT died, I started laughing and clapping and dancing and my mom was just like, "What the fuck?" IT WAS AWESOME! So anyway, I'm going to SETSUCON 2011 IN PENN STATE PENNSYLVANIA! Look for either a short-haired Tohru Honda or Yuffie if you go! YAY!**


	7. Chapter 7: Accusations, Trial, Innocence

**The neko returns! And has been MIA for a little… MORE DETENTIONS. Anyhoo, enjoy this chapter! BECAUSE IT PROBABLY WON'T TURN OUT CREEPY! And I'm sitting in my room, with the A/C on, sweating my ass off. So I'm fuckin apologizing for being all sweaty and non-creative.**

**Matti-kinz.**

**Arisa's POV.**

"So what do you think?"

"I think that M.A's a bit too innocent, don't you?" Light asked, pointing to the computer screen.

"Everyone and anyone's a suspect." L replied. "We mustn't be swayed by opinions, Light-Raito-kun."

"May I inquire as to who Raito is?" I cut in.

"Raito's one of Light's multiple personalities."

Light nodded. I groaned and put my head in my hands.

"Not another one! We've already got Mello and Mihael, me and Tsundi, and now we've got Light and Raito. Good god, we're all _doomed_."

Everyone but me laughed.

"I'm serious. We're doomed, I say! DOOMED!"

"WILL ALL OF YOU SHUT UP SO THAT I CAN GO TO SLEEP, GOD DAMMIT?" Mello yelled.

Matt fell off his stool, Near looked shocked, Misa hid behind the stool, Light looked utterly frightened, and L just looked…L. I shrugged off Mello's language.

"Moshi moshi, Mihael-kun."

"Moshi moshi, Risa-chan." Mihael monotoned**(Not sure if that's a real word, but it SHOULD BE.)**.

I cleared my throat and jabbed his side.

"What?"

"Don't you pull that shit with me, Mihael Keehl!" I snapped.

"What shit? WHAT HAPPENED?"

"Never mind. You let Mihael out, Mells." Matt groaned from the floor. "My ass hurts."

"Shitburgers!"

"Yeah no crap!"

"How long until sunrise?"

"It's nearly six am now. So about two more hours."

"I think we should all get to sleep, ne?"

"Hai, Near. We all should." I said, opening the door to the kitchen. "Follow me."

We went up the stairs behind the kitchen, leading to a flat above my ramen shop, and I pulled out four beds.

"My room's over there, don't come in unless it's vital. Like you've been raped or your eyeball's in your hand vital. Got it?"

"Yes, ma'am."

It would be a looonnnggg two hours. I woke up to Near curled up beside me on my bed, and Mello lying on the floor. _Nightmares? __**Maybe.**__ Shut up you. _The voice in my head whined. _**But you never let me talk!**__ Because if I let you talk, you'd arrest Misa for murder. __**So? You think she's Kira along with Takeda and Mikami! **__Yes, but we need EVIDENCE. And if I said the little voice in my head says so, they'd put me in a whackyshack. We don't want that, do we? __**Nope!**__ Good. Now WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE? What did you do? __**I slept through the night. We woke up with these two. Rememder?**__ Ohhhh right. And use proper speech, idiot. __**NEVARRRR!**__ And people wonder why I think I'm going insane._

"GET THE HELL UP DOUCHEBAGS!" I screamed.

"Good morning, Tsundi!"

"Cocka-mother-fucking-doo, jackass." I sneered at Mello.

"Ha-ha very funny."

"Fuck you."

"You would."

"I can't I'm a woman!"

"Damn!"

"Haha I win!"

"Screw you!"

"You would, Mello." Near yawned. "Who's Tsundi, anyway?"

"You listened in on our argument?" I yelled at Near.

He flinched and shook his head.

"Nevermind."

"Gomenasai." I said, flopping backwards onto my bed.

"Welcome back, Risa-Tsundi-chan!"

"What'd I miss?"

"Just Tsundi yelling at us to get up douchebags?"L said from the doorway.

"Sorry 'bout that. Shit! What time is it?"

"About seven-thirty, Arisa-san. Why?"

"We have to be at the task force building by eight. Let's get going."

"Okay!"

**ABOUT EIGHT O'CLOCK…**

We arrived at task force building. I got off of my motorcycle, L got out of the sidecar, and Light got off of the back of the seat.

"Was that legal?"

"It is if I'm driving the motorcycle."

Matsuda ran outside to meet us.

"Onee-chan, I have some bad news." He said, speaking japanese.

"Nani?"

"You're under arrest for mass murder. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law."

My eyes were like saucers when he put the handcuffs on me and pulled me inside. L and Light looked at me.

"YOU'RE KIRA?"

"No! I'm not Kira!"

The doors opened and Soichiro looked at me, betrayal encasing his face.

"How could you?"

"I'm telling you I didn't do it! I'm not Kira! Search my house! Search me! I don't care! I'm not Kira! I'm not!"

I looked at the judge wearily.

"You stand in front of me, accused of mass murder, yet you deny your own charge?"

"I am not a murderer! I didn't do anything!"

Mikami waltzed into the room.

"God?"

I kept my mouth shut, screaming insults at the man inside my head.

"Respond to your follower, Kira."

"I AM NOT KIRA!" I shouted.

"THERE ARE EYEWITNESS ACCOUNTS OF YOU MURDERING!"

"Evidence! I demand solid evidence!"

Mikami had a smug expression on his face as people reported seeing me brandishing a knife. I was placed in a straight jacket and sent back to my desk. I put my head onto the smoothe, cold surface.

"What's the sentence?" Soichiro put his hand on my shoulder.

"No verdict. Apparently, I'm Kira and I'm clinically insane. But I swear this. I am not Kira."

"Someone's messing with us."

"It's Mikami. He's got some kind of connection or something. He was writing in a black notebook…All the while, people were dyin'."

"I hardly doubt that."

"Check your records. They should show somethin."

Soichiro looked at his records. I was right.

"Judge! JUDGE!" He called after her.

Something hard collided with my side.

"MURDERER!" I heard someone yell.

Feet collided with my body and I fell off of my chair. I stared at the floor.

"You are Kira? WHAT THE HELL! BETRAYAL!"

"I am not Kira, Otouto! I AM NOT!"

"You are!"

"Not! I am not! Do you really and truly believe that I would work so hard as to be arrested? Am I really that STUPID?"

"You aren't stupid, but how can we really be sure!"

"I have an alibi! I run a ramen shop, ask anyone! I have an alibi, god dammit!"

"Her alibi checks out, Matsuda-san. Relax." L said.

"Who the hell are you?"

"L. This is my friend, Light."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Matsuda. This is Aizawa and Ide."

"Hi."

"Moshi moshi."

I was pulled up by my straight jacket. It was removed and I flexed my arms. Soichiro looked at me.

"The verdict's been reached."

"What is it?"

"Innocent."

I breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Thank god."

**Did you liiikkkeee it? I AM SO FREAKING SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! **dies****

**Don't throw potentially life-threatening objects at me, please! Non life-threatening objects are fine! Just nothing sharp! And do review!**

**Matti-kinz.**


	8. Chapter 8: To End It All, To Begin Peace

**Hey! So I got a review from an idiotic anon who can't even freaking spell the word "idiocy" right. That sure doesn't make that anon look like an idiot at all. And I'm sorry that I have to ask this, but Don't Ask, can you please not write religious reviews? I'm an aethist and I found, and still do find, that review very offensive. Thanks. Much appreciated. Also, Don't Ask, I have seen and read Death Note, other wise how would I write these stories? And I thought a life note was really pretty self-explanatory, no? For those of you who are too stupid to figure it out, let me spell it out for you.**

**A LIFE NOTE BRINGS PEOPLE BACK TO LIFE. A DEATH NOTE KILLS PEOPLE. WE GOOD?**

**And if you don't like it, don't review, and hey! MAYBE YOU SHOULDN'T KEEP READING IT STUPID. Psh, I can totally see the dickhead we call Mello doing this stuff. OH and I know this isn't the way Mikami and Light died, but I'm making their deaths a LOT more bloody and a little bit more gorey. A LITTLE BIT. I need something to bloody up, okay?**

**Sorry to the intelligent people reading this!**

**Matti-kinz/The Neko.**

**P.S I'll be deleting that review now… Since I find it offensive and actually quite religious. And fuck you Don't Ask, I'll do what I want.**

**Arisa's POV.**

It'd been two years since they tried to arrest me. And we for NOWHERE in those two years. It was 2005, and we were at our wits end. _Just let it end!_ I thought, banging my head against my keyboard. Light looked at me.

"Arisa? What're you thinking about?"

"Huh? Nothing. I'm not really thinking about anything, Light."

Light looked up at me from his computer screen.

"Did you hear? They arrested Misa for being the second Kira! And I hear that they're going to arrest Mikami and Takeda once they get solid evidence!"

"They won't be able to, nii-sama."

"Why not?"

"Well, because for one thing, Takeda is dead. Remember the huge fire? Yeah. One of my friends, Mihael Keehl, was killed in that too. So I don't think that arresting Takeda is actually possible."

"Right! What about Mikami?"

"Do you have solid evidence?"

"No."

"Then he walks."

"Damn!"

"I gotta go." Light ran out of the room.

That seemed to be happening a lot since L, Matt, Mello, and Takeda died. People just ran out of the task force building randomly, whenever they felt like it. A huge N appeared on the screen.

"A? It's N."

"I can see that, Near."

"This a secure line?"

"No one knows our faces. We're safe."

"Arisa, anything new in your end of the Kira case?"

"Just the fact that one of our suspects was proven to be one of the kiras, and another one is dead. So what're we gonna do?"

"Dunno. Is Mikami a suspect?"

"Yep. We just need some solid evidence dammit!"

"Hmmm… Bring Light and the rest of the task force to the warehouse. You know the plan from there."

"Mk! Guys? You heard the kid. INTO THE CARS! Aizawa, get Light. He's not getting out of this."

"Fine."

"Neither is your afro." Someone said from the doorway.

"Hey Light. You're coming with me. Near wants us for some reason."

"K."

We got into our respective cars/motocycles(me), and drove off to the warehouse where Near wanted us to meet.

"Okay, so _nobody_ shoot _anybody_. Got it?"

"Got it."

When we got inside, Near was sitting _like L in an L mask._ A fucking _MASK._ Gevanni, Rester and Linda stood behind him.

"Hey. Long time no see, Jester."

"Hello to you too, Rice." Linda laughed.

"This is not a light situation, Linda, please do not laugh." Near monotoned.

"Near, lighten up. Geez, it's like you're dead or something." I snapped.

"I think we have a visitor."

I crept over to the door, peering through the keyhole.

"Mikami!" I said, opening the door. "I think you should come in."

"God?"

"No. Detective Arisa Touta**(Not sure if that's right, it's what it said in Mikami's Death Note, so I put it there. Don't shoot, PLEASE!)**, Japanese Task Force."

Suddenly, Light laughed like a freakin maniac.

"G-God?"

"Mikami, you _idiot_! YOU RUINED EVERYTHING!"

I looked at Light.

"What are you talking about?"

"Can't you see it? I'M KIRA!"

I shook my head.

"There's the confession we needed." I produced a pair of handcuffs.

"I'd expect no less from a Touta. Matsuda's non-idiot sister. It's a wonder you're related at all."

I clicked the handcuffs onto Light's wrists.

"You're under arrest for the murder of over one hundred thousand criminals, and for resisting arrest. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law."

"Resisting arrest?"

"You think I didn't try to arrest him at my restaurant? You think I'm that stupid? This kid's got guts, I'll give 'im that."

"MIKAMI! WHAT'RE YOU WAITING FOR! KILL THEM ALL!"

Mikami opened his black notebook. He began writing frantically.

"We've replaced the pages with normal paper. Ryuk told us everything, Light. _Everything._" Near said.

"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one."

We waited, silent, for a few minutes.

"Why aren't they dying, God?"

Blood poured from Mikami's mouth as shots were heard.

"Matsuda, we told you not to shoot!"

"I panicked, okay? Sorry!"

I slapped my forehead with my one free hand.

"I told you we replaced the notebook." Near monotoned.

"Impossible! Ryuk, did you tell them? EVERYTHING?"

"I got bored. And they gave me apples. What're you gonna do?"

Light stumbled out of the warehouse. Matsuda attempted to follow him. Mikami's eyes rolled in his head. I searched his neck for a pulse, shook my head, and stood up.

"Don't follow. He'll die anyway. Ryuk will probably make sure of that."

**Author's POV.**

As it turned out, Arisa was right. Ryuk wrote in his death note.

_Light Yagami. Heart Attack. January 28__th__, 2013. Dies almost instantaneously on a stairwell in Tokyo, Japan._

The world was finally rid of all of the kira(s).

**Extra Crap that you probably know already:**

Mello(Mihael Keehl) and Takeda did actually die in a fire in the anime.

Matsuda Touta does not, in fact, have a sister. Arisa is an OC.

L's real name is in fact L Lawliet.

Watari's real name is Quillish Whammy.

Roger did, in Death Note fact, run Whammy's Orphanage.

Roger hated children.

Matt's real name is Mail Jeevas, and he was shot to death by the Japanese police, who were unable to identify his body.

Mello's body was unable to be identified, due to the sheer point that it had burned a lot, and to the fact that, to the rest of the world, Whammy children had never existed in the first place.

Whammy's orphanage is(in Death Note) located in Whinchester, England.

**Did you like the ending? No flames, please! PLEASE? AND PLEASE DON'T THROW POTENTIALLY-LIFE-THREATENING OBJECTS AT THE NEKO! The neko can stop cinderblocks, but the neko can only stop a bullet ONCE, and it hurts like HELL. So please no shooting? PLEASE?**

**OH and the neko does apologize for changing the deaths up a bit. Sorry about the last scene, the neko's internet is down so the neko can't watch death note. **sob****

**Please review, just not flames? PLEASE?**


	9. Chapter 9: Replying to commentryness

**THOUGHT I'D REPLY TO YOUR AWESOME COMMENTRY-NESS!**

**Okie, let's do this!**

**Fairylust:**

**1: I know, he is a jerkface.**

**2: I ENDED IT THE WAY I WANTED IT TO. Mello stoled a car AND felt remorse, or something stupid like that. Yay. TATER TOT MOBILE AWAY! **looks at dead tater tot mobile from ****You Ask, They Answer****** Dammit I forgot I'm stuck in Organization13girl's fanfiction. Crap.**

**3: LULZ!**

**4: Soo confused… **goes back and reads chapter again** OKAY NOW I GET THE REVIEW! Lulz I FAILED. **corner of FAILURE****

**5: **out of corner of FAILURE and typing** DON'T SHOOT AT ME! **throws rotten oranges at you** EAT THEM, WORMIES! EAT THEM!**

**Sorry, I'm also sick and delusional. Ignore the random shizzit I'm typing… LULZ!**

**OO:**

**1: NO HE DIDN'T.**

**Hope you guys like the answers I gave you amazing reviewers! **lulz the two of you guys RULE****


End file.
